Breathing
by ClaP74
Summary: Les souvenirs s'enroulent autour de vous comme le souffle invisible du passé. Ceux d'Hermione étaient toujours restés bien cachés. C'était sans compter sur un insupportable souvenir qui avait décidé de revenir la hanter.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toi qui passe par ici.**

Voici une petite fiction courte qui m'a été inspirée par la fête d'Halloween. Que ceux qui me suivent sur D'Emeraude et d'Argent se rassurent, cette fiction n'est qu'un petit encart qui sera vite terminé et qui ne m'empêche aucunement d'écrire la suite de l'histoire de Dradra et Ryry !

Cependant, cette histoire ne concerne pas nos deux petits chéris, mais cette chère Hermione, et notre amour de toujours Drago. Cette histoire n'est pas non plus une histoire d'horreur (je ne sais vraiment pas jouer avec ce registre) mais une simple histoire d'amour que j'avais envie d'écrire.

Ce début met un petit peu de temps à se mettre en place, les chapitres sont relativement courts par rapport aux 30 pages que j'écris habituellement mais si tout va bien, un chapitre devrait être posté chaque jours.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture :)

* * *

Un petit mot de ma merveilleuse bêta Indifférente : Hermione croit avoir trouvé la paix... Elle ne sait pas ce que Clapouche lui prépare ! Un premier chapitre qui me donne envie de dévorer la suite !

* * *

 **Jeudi 25 octobre 2001 – Le jour où j'ai décidé que j'aimais un peu trop le chocolat**

L'air salin. Le déferlement des vagues.

Hermione huma la mer qui voguait jusqu'à elle. Sa tasse de thé brûlante dans la main, accoudée contre la rambarde du balcon, la brunette admirait le soleil qui se levait sur la Manche. Il faisait agréablement chaud pour un mois d'octobre. Elle ne portait qu'une simple nuisette, recouverte d'un kimono en satin. Ses cheveux, éternellement fous, avaient été rapidement relevés en chignon à son réveil.

Elle aimait ça, observer la mer, prendre le temps de voir le monde s'éveiller autour d'elle avant de commencer sa journée. C'était son rituel, quelques minutes accoudée à une rambarde.

Une fois son thé terminé, elle rentra dans son modeste appartement. Un petit salon avec un vieux canapé en cuir qu'elle avait déniché dans un vide-grenier, quelques meubles, une petite télévision qu'elle n'allumait que pour regarder des films et parfois les informations. Mais ce qui attirait l'œil, chez Hermione Granger, c'était que les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de livres.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, chaque jour, de sourire devant toutes ces couvertures aux lettres brillantes. Ils étaient sa fierté et Hermione y puisait un réconfort chaleureux dans chaque moment difficile.

Elle fila jusqu'à sa chambre, certes de petite dimension mais qui lui suffisait largement. Les pièces de son appartement étaient lumineuses et Hermione avait su, par chaque objet qu'elle ramenait de ses déambulations, donner un charme délicat à son chez-elle.

* * *

Sa robe bruissait à chacun de ses pas, le bruit de ses talons se répercutant sur l'asphalte, la menant vers ces délicieux arômes qui faisaient de ses jeudis matin un bonheur sucré. La clochette retentit quand elle poussa la lourde porte en verre du Réveil Immémorial. Elle sourit quand Max apparut derrière le comptoir, ses yeux pétillant de joie à sa vue.

\- Hermione, la salua-t-il avec une voix douce.

Max s'empressa de faire le tour du comptoir pour venir l'embrasser bruyamment sur les deux joues, comme il le faisait chaque jeudi.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu m'as l'air en forme Max, ajouta-t-elle.

Il acquiesça en retournant derrière le comptoir. Dans la vitrine, entre eux, reposaient une vingtaine de variétés de pâtisseries et de viennoiseries qui embaumaient la pièce. De ce que Max lui avait raconté, le Réveil Immémorial avait toujours existé et sa famille se transmettait la boulangerie de génération en génération. Le lieu avait un charme bien à lui. Ce qu'aimait particulièrement Hermione, c'étaient les quelques livres de cuisine qui peuplaient le lieu, accompagnés par des photos de la famille de Max, depuis la création du Réveil Immémorial. Quelques petites tables dispersées dans la salle et à l'extérieur, où Hermione aimait manger une viennoiserie, avec un thé et un livre.

\- Je voudrais te faire goûter quelque chose, lui dit Max en attrapant dans la vitrine une sorte de tresse recouverte de pépites de chocolat.

Hermione saliva. Son sourire s'agrandit. Max commençait à bien la connaître, elle et sa passion du chocolat.

\- On appelle ça une brioche suisse, lui expliqua-t-il. Mon père avait l'habitude de nous en garder une chacun avec mon frère le dimanche matin.

Max avait ce petit regard qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Hermione pouvait à loisir voir le bonheur défiler sur chaque parcelle de son visage.

\- Merci, lui répondit-elle en le sortant de ses pensées. Ça a l'air délicieux !

Max tapota sa main affectueusement. Du haut de ses cinquante ans, cet ami affectueux était pour elle aussi précieux que sa famille.

Comme à son habitude, et parce qu'elle avait un peu de temps avant de se rendre à l'université, elle s'assit à une de ces petites tables à côté de la vitrine. Exposée au soleil, face à la mer, Hermione pouvait admirer les vagues et observer les quelques personnes qui profitaient de la plage et de la digue.

La brune y puisait son courage. Le soleil, la mer, l'odeur enivrante du plaisir sucré, l'affection des gens, mais surtout le calme et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'impression d'être _normale_.

Cette atmosphère lui faisait du bien.

* * *

Elle croqua à pleine dent dans sa brioche suisse, avec un gémissement de pur plaisir.

\- C'est délicieux Max.

Ses yeux la couvrirent d'amour.

Elle était plongée dans son roman quand la clochette retentit, signalant la venue d'un nouveau client. Peu de monde venait chez Max à cette heure de la journée, la plupart des gens travaillaient, les étudiants en vacances et les plus jeunes préféraient se rendre dans les grandes franchises plutôt que chez un petit boulanger inconnu mais, à vrai dire, Hermione préférait que le Réveil Immémorial garde cet aspect intime.

Elle ne leva pas la tête immédiatement, passionnée par son chapitre. L'histoire d'un homme à la recherche de sa vraie personnalité dans une ville où tous les humains perdaient leur individualité.

Elle entendit les pas de la personne s'approcher du comptoir, et ceux de Max revenir de l'arrière-boutique.

Ce fut quand elle entendit la voix de l'homme qu'elle se figea. Elle leva les yeux. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Même après deux ans.

C'était impossible. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Pas son jeudi.

Ces cheveux blonds, cette posture, elle ne pouvait se tromper. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vue, auquel cas, elle était sûre qu'il l'aurait déjà abordée. À moins qu'il l'ait complètement oubliée. Après tout, pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui se souviendrait-il de la _Sang-de-bourbe_?

C'était étrange. Elle qui avait décidé de se couper du monde sorcier pendant deux longues années, se voyait rattrapée par son passé sous la forme de l'être le plus arrogant qu'elle ait rencontré, si on exceptait Voldemort.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il avait grandi. Et il avait les épaules larges. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blonds et sa posture aussi impérieuse. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, dans sa voix.

Est-ce qu'il avait l'air _gentil_?

Elle qui connaissait Max, savait que l'homme s'adaptait à chaque client. Si l'un d'eux était impoli, vous pouviez être sûr que son ami était un professionnel de la réplique cinglante. Pourtant, Max avait un visage chaleureux et sa voix était empreinte de gentillesse.

C'était le monde à l'envers.

Elle hésita. Devait-elle se lever, s'approcher et le confronter ? Ou au contraire rester dans son coin en espérant qu'il ressorte sans la voir ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Max, qui était occupé à emballer un éclair au chocolat – elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu' _il_ avait bon goût – mais son ami semblait fasciné par son client. Il fallait avouer qu'il dégageait une aura diablement _attirante_.

Elle vit, comme au ralenti, le blond récupérer son paquet, remercier Max et se retourner, au moment où elle décidait subitement de se lever et de fuir au plus vite.

Et elle croisa son regard. Ses yeux gris s'étrécirent. Il l'avait reconnue.

\- Granger, dit-il d'un air narquois.

Elle baissa les yeux, attrapa son sac et fuit. La clochette tinta derrière elle, elle ne se retourna pas.

Foutu Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu ! A demain :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir !

Voici avec un petit jour de retard dont je m'excuse, le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Le troisième chapitre arrivera normalement demain :)

* * *

 **RAR** :

Mademoiselle Lys : Je suis vraiment heureuse de te retrouver ici ! Merci pour ton adorable commentaire, il me fait chaud au coeur et il me motive énormément !

* * *

Un petit mot de mon adorable bêta qui ne devrait pas prendre la responsabilité pour quelque chose dont elle n'est pas responsable :p : "Le chapitre 2 arrive avec un léger retard et c'est entièrement de ma faute, je ne l'ai pas corrigé à temps... Pardon ! Voici donc la petite merveille, bonne lecture !"

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Hermione ?

\- Elle ne t'entend pas, tu devrais essayer de lui piquer son livre, en général, ça marche.

Son livre glissa subitement loin d'elle sans qu'elle réagisse. La brune était perdue dans ses pensées, et même l'intervention de ses amis ne pouvait la tirer de sa torpeur. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce matin. À la réapparition soudaine de Drago Malefoy, à sa fuite inexpliquée. Elle qui était si courageuse, avait préféré la lâcheté plutôt que d'affronter pas seulement l'ancien Serpentard, mais aussi tout ce qu'elle fuyait depuis deux ans.

\- Aïe !

Hermione tourna violemment la tête vers son amie, qui venait littéralement de la pincer. La petite blonde haussa les épaules avec un air mi-contrit mi-amusé.

\- Tu ne réagissais pas, s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire.

La brune récupéra son livre d'un geste faussement rageur, refusant qu'on lui ôte son roman des mains.

\- À quoi tu pensais chérie ? lui demanda Melie, en la scrutant avec des yeux perçants.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle était en train de rêvasser sur la beauté du héros de son roman ! La taquina Lisa.

\- Pas du tout ! S'exclama la brunette avec un air faussement outré. Je réfléchissais juste à la meilleure manière d'échapper à la soirée d'Halloween.

\- Oh alors ça ! Jamais de la vie ma chérie !

Hermione se retint de soupirer. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer sa semaine à chercher un déguisement alors que Drago Malefoy trainait à Hastings. Sa présence était en soi trop étrange pour qu'elle s'imagine qu'il reparte sans chercher à savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici, seule. Et elle ne pouvait pas en parler à ses amies qui, évidemment, ne savaient rien de sa réelle _nature_.

\- Tu seras parfaite en sorcière Miny chérie, ajouta Lisa, la fourbe petite blonde qui l'avait pincée.

Hermione manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers. Le sort s'acharnait contre elle.

\- C'est hors de question ! Répondit-elle.

Lisa grommela et Melie la rassura en lui disant que de toute manière Hermione n'avait pas le choix puisqu'elle ne pouvait se passer d'elles. La brunette ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était vrai, elle s'était énormément attachée aux deux jeunes femmes et avait su trouver en elles des amies plus que loyales.

Elle devait l'avouer, les deux filles l'aidaient à tenir quand les souvenirs débordaient. Elle ne leur avait pas raconté. Comment auraient-elles pu croire qu'elle était en réalité une sorcière et qu'elle s'était battue pour ramener la paix dans le pays ? Hermione appréhendait le moment où elle devrait soit leur avouer la réalité, soit quitter son « havre de paix ». Elle appréciait vivre comme une simple étudiante, pour qui la seule inquiétude était de rendre ses devoirs en temps et en heure. Elle avait des amis, s'entendait bien avec la plupart des gens de sa promotion, et pour une fois, pouvait prendre le temps de penser à elle.

Les trois filles s'étaient donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque de l'université pour avancer sur leurs dossiers à rendre après les vacances, mais à vrai dire, c'était surtout l'occasion pour Melie et Lisa de la convaincre de les accompagner à la soirée d'Halloween organisée par les étudiants. Hermione les laissait parler, profitant de l'excuse de leurs devoirs pour repenser à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

L'image de Drago Malefoy au Réveil Immémorial la hantait. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de détailler son « ex ennemi » parce qu'elle avait préféré fuir, mais elle avait quand même pu remarquer que le Serpentard était en forme. Elle se souvenait du Drago Malefoy pâle comme la mort et perdu dans une guerre qui les avait tous détruits. Aujourd'hui, elle avait découvert un jeune homme qui semblait _bien_.

Elle tourna la tête vers les grandes baies vitrées qui éclairaient la bibliothèque. De là où elle était, elle pouvait admirer le parc de la faculté. Une grande étendue d'herbe parsemée ici et là, de grands chênes qui les abritaient du soleil. Quelques bancs peuplaient également le lieu et les filles aimaient s'y installer après les cours pour discuter.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit quelques étudiants assis sous un arbre, profitant de la chaleur inattendue du mois d'octobre. Melie et Lisa étaient plongées dans une discussion sur les collants parfaits pour la soirée. Elle allait leur répondre que quoiqu'elles mettent, elles resteraient aussi jolies que d'habitude quand elle tiqua.

Il y avait bien un groupe d'étudiants assis sous un arbre et un peu plus loin sur la gauche une personne, quasiment dissimulée dans l'ombre, sur un banc. Elle plissa les yeux, voulant s'assurer que ce n'était qu'une personne lambda qui se promenait par là et qui avait profité de la beauté du lieu pour se reposer, mais au fond d'elle, Hermione savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.

Elle attrapa ses affaires, les rangea pêle-mêle dans son sac et se leva, déterminée.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-elle à ses amies. Je vous appelle plus tard.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Elle allait enfin prendre son courage à deux mains.

* * *

Hermione s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du banc où était assis Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme fumait et elle plissa le nez, n'appréciant pas l'odeur qui émanait du point incandescent élégamment tenu entre ses doigts.

\- Bonjour. Ce n'est pas ce que la politesse impose quand on rencontre quelqu'un Granger ?

Cet air narquois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Attaqua-t-elle alors qu'il se levait.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait toujours été plus grand qu'elle. Et c'était encore le cas. Hermione se sentait toute petite face au Serpentard. Peut-être parce que non seulement le jeune homme faisait bien une tête de plus malgré le fait qu'elle portait des talons, mais aussi parce que Drago Malefoy savait se donner une posture qui le rendait plus impressionnant que d'autres.

Il inspira une bouffée de sa cigarette, la fixa intensément. Hermione se sentit défaillir, tout son courage gryffondorien s'envolant comme par magie. Elle se ressaisit, refusant de montrer ne serait-ce qu'un infime signe de faiblesse devant son ennemi. Était-il toujours son ennemi ?

Il expira, la fumée s'enveloppant autour d'elle, et elle sentit presque l'effluve de son parfum. Quelque chose de puissant et de dévastateur, qui lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Rien de spécial, répondit-il enfin, d'une voix nonchalante.

Elle ne put retenir un rire moqueur.

\- Mais je t'en prie, assieds-toi, ajouta-t-il d'un air doucereux, en la précédant.

Lui demandait-il sérieusement de s'asseoir à côté de lui ? Elle hésita, regarda autour d'elle. Elle aperçut ses amis à travers la vitre de la bibliothèque, probablement toujours en train de parler de leurs déguisements. Le groupe d'étudiants, un peu plus loin sous l'arbre. Elle ne courait aucun danger n'est-ce pas ?

Avec précaution, elle posa son sac et, après avoir estimé que la distance entre eux était convenable, s'assit du bout des fesses sur le banc.

Drago jeta sa cigarette, l'écrasant du bout du pied, et d'un geste imperceptible fit disparaître le mégot. Hermione n'avait pas vu de magie depuis longtemps. Elle avait senti sa présence comme si un vieil ami disparu depuis trop longtemps revenait se blottir contre elle. Elle en frissonna, une étrange chaleur l'envahissant.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse Granger. Où sont donc Potter et Weasley ?

Elle ne répondit pas, sa respiration se bloquant à l'évocation du nom de ses meilleurs amis. Deux ans qu'elle ne les avait pas entendus.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, finit-elle par lâcher en fixant son regard droit devant elle, refusant de laisser ses yeux trahir son air perdu.

Le banc s'ébranla quand il se laissa aller en arrière. Hermione, surprise, tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses mains fourrées au fond des poches de sa veste en cuir. Elle saisit cette occasion pour l'observer pleinement.

Gênée, elle retint sa respiration. La première pensée qui lui vint, et elle eut envie de se flageller pour cela, était qu'il était terriblement beau. La paix semblait lui avoir fait du bien, quoiqu'il eu fait après la guerre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, elle avait fui dès que possible, mais son corps ne portait pas les stigmates de quelqu'un de malade ou rongé par les remords. Elle n'osa pas toucher son bras pour vérifier si la marque des ténèbres était toujours présente.

Elle se contenta de le fixer sans un mot, complètement perdue, ne comprenant pas comment Drago Malefoy pouvait être assis à côté d'elle sans l'avoir insultée une seule fois, sans qu'ils se soient battus comme ils le faisaient il y a quelques années.

Rêvait-elle ? Le monde de la magie lui manquait-il tellement que le seul moyen qu'avait son inconscient pour le lui montrer était de rêver de son pire ennemi ?

\- Tu ne rêves pas.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Drago avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il la fixait depuis un petit moment. Mais pire encore, qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Alors comme ça, on a fui ? Ajouta-t-il simplement, sans aucune once de méchanceté ou de moquerie.

Il la fixait d'un air curieux, mais Hermione, soudainement bloquée par cet afflux d'informations, des informations qui l'amenaient à penser à tout ce qu'elle avait travaillé à effacer ces deux dernières années, fut incapable de lui répondre. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le tissu bleu nuit de sa robe et ses yeux se perdirent dans les méandres de ses pensées.

Face à son mutisme, le blond se leva, la faisant finalement réagir quand il s'approcha assez d'elle pour que ses genoux touchent les siens.

Elle posa les yeux sur son visage, se sentant infiniment petite, assise face à lui debout et la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

\- 19 heures devant le Réveil Immémorial. Sois là.

Et il fit demi-tour, sans attendre aucune réponse de sa part, persuadée qu'elle viendrait. Hermione le suivit du regard sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière un arbre.

Elle se sentit soudainement bien seule, piégée dans des souvenirs qu'il avait ravivés avec douleur.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir,

Voici voilà le troisième chapitre de _**Breathing**_. Les choses avancent doucement mais sûrement entre nos deux poulets :p

Je vous laisse à la lecture ;)

* * *

Un petit mot de ma bêta préférée : "La tension monte entre les deux sorciers... Pour mon plus grand plaisir. Ne perdez pas une seconde de plus avant de vous lancer dans cette lecture, vous ne le regretterez pas "

* * *

Le temps s'était comme allongé. Hermione avait fixé pendant un long moment l'arbre derrière lequel Drago Malefoy avait disparu avec la bizarre impression que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Toutes les idées les plus stupides traversaient ses pensées, mais la question qui revenait le plus souvent était la suivante : pourquoi Drago Malefoy était ici ?

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était peut-être qu'une simple ruse du Serpentard pour la railler ou pire, se servir d'elle dans un dessein dont elle ne connaissait encore aucun détail. Sa présence était trop incongrue, trop inhabituelle pour que la brune accepte que ce soit un simple hasard.

Assise sur la terrasse de son petit appartement, Hermione pesait le pour et le contre. Devait-elle se rendre au rendez-vous de Malefoy ? Certes, le jeune homme les avait aidés en ne dévoilant pas l'identité de Harry au Manoir, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que le Serpentard n'était pas blanc comme neige. Elle avait pourtant l'impression que quelque chose avait changé chez lui et sa curiosité l'emportait sur sa réticence à laisser la magie envahir de nouveau sa vie.

Elle n'avait pas revu Melie et Lisa depuis ce matin et ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir leur parler de son dilemme. Comment expliquer d'où elle connaissait le jeune homme sans glisser dangereusement sur une pente qu'elle ne voulait pas dévaler ?

Elle soupira. Contre sa propre stupidité et sa peur.

Elle avait sorti sa petite robe rouge en rentrant, pestant contre son envie dévorante de se laisser aller. On parlait de Drago Malefoy par merlin, pas d'un simple homme avec qui elle aurait pu aller manger sans arrière pensée. Hermione avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir. Cette envie dévorante qui la consumait depuis ce matin, quand elle avait eu le temps de l'observer, et ce feu débordant qui ne cessait de lui rappeler toutes les crasses que lui avait fait subir Drago Malefoy.

18h30.

C'était le moment ou jamais. Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ignorant les vêtements posés sur son lit, elle se rapprocha de son armoire, l'ouvrit et, après avoir fouillé sous une tonne de classeur, trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle ne l'avait pas sortie depuis si longtemps. Ouvrant l'écrin, elle en sortit sa baguette. Une onde de chaleur l'envahit, semblable à celle qu'elle avait ressenti quand Drago avait utilisé la magie ce matin. Tout ça lui avait manqué, la sensation de bien-être, de puissance qui la traversait à chaque fois que la magie s'emparait d'elle.

Un instant, elle se crut revenue au temps de Poudlard, s'attendant presque à voir débouler Harry et Ron dans sa chambre. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle était seule et le seul lien avec la magie qu'elle pouvait désormais toucher du doigt s'appelait Drago Malefoy.

* * *

19h.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que Drago Malefoy avait laissé sa veste en cuir sur une chaise de la terrasse. Mais du jeune homme, pas de signe de vie. Elle regarda par la vitrine mais ne vit que Max, occupé à nettoyer sa vitrine avant de fermer boutique. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il lui avait donné rendez-vous ici.

Hermione surprit son reflet dans la glace. Elle avait acheté cette robe rouge parce que Melie l'avait qualifiée de « bombe sexuelle ma chérie » et que ça l'avait fait sourire, mais elle n'avait encore jamais osé la porter. Au fond, Hermione espérait que le rouge ferait rager Drago, comme un rappel de qui elle était réellement, une Gryffondor. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres, toujours aussi désordonnés, mais qui lui donnait ce charme fougueux qui lui avait permis de charmer certains garçons ces deux dernières années. Peu de maquillage, un simple trait de crayon qui relevait son regard déterminé, un peu de rose à lèvre. Hermione s'appréciait comme ça.

Prise d'un moment de folie, son regard glissant sur la veste de Malefoy, elle l'attrapa, retrouvant avec plaisir le courage qui la caractérisait autrefois comme la lionne de Gryffondor.

Elle enfila la veste de Drago Malefoy, sans aucune once de peur ou de regret. Elle était bien trop grande pour elle mais elle portait son odeur et Hermione se surprit à fermer les yeux pour en profiter.

\- Hermione ?

La brune ouvrit subitement les yeux, honteuse. Max la regardait avec un air amusé sur le visage. Il sortit ses clés, fermant le Réveil Immémorial pour la soirée.

\- Ton ami est parti sur la plage, lui dit-il en lui désignant du menton une silhouette un peu plus loin, sur l'étendue de sable.

Max l'embrassa sur la joue, la sortant de son observation. Elle papillonna des yeux, serrant la main de son ami avec affection avant de le laisser rentrer chez lui. Hermione ne lui avait jamais demandé où il habitait, ne s'étant jamais réellement imaginé Max ailleurs que dans sa boulangerie. Tout comme Malefoy en réalité.

Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, elle se décida enfin à rejoindre son _ex pire ennemi_. Elle grommela quand elle réalisa qu'elle devrait porter ses talons à la main au risque de les abîmer dans le sable. Elle ressemblait à toutes les potiches qui s'habillaient en tenue de soirée pour se rendre sur la côte. Si seulement elle avait su que Malefoy avait prévu de prendre un petit bain de sable, elle aurait mis une paire de chaussures moins embêtante que ses talons. Et dire qu'elle avait voulu l'impressionner. Ridicule.

Le sable était encore chaud malgré le soleil qui commençait à se coucher. C'était agréable. Hermione avait toujours aimé la mer, et encore plus ces moments où elle était si calme qu'elle apaisait son cœur.

Plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle appréhendait de parler à Malefoy. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Que voulait-il ?

Il portait une chemise blanche, rentrée dans un jean. Elle n'y avait pas réellement fait attention avant, mais il semblait que Malefoy ait abandonné son gel. Ce qui n'était pas un mal, Hermione l'avait toujours trouvé trop pédant avec ses cheveux plaqués en arrière. Coiffé ainsi, naturellement, ses mèches partant dans tous les sens, emmenées par la petite brise qui les entourait, il avait un air terriblement sauvage qui lui allait bien.

\- Impolie et maintenant voleuse Granger ?

Cette voix moqueuse. Pour la peine, elle avait décidé de garder la veste. Et puis elle avait froid.

\- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Le Serpentard se tourna vers elle, abandonnant la vue marine. Son sourcil se haussa quand il la vit dans sa robe rouge et elle put apercevoir un infime sourire appréciateur qui, aussi surprenant que ce soit, la fit sentir toute chose. Il se reprit rapidement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement des yeux.

\- Je suis curieux. Que fais-tu ici, seule et _sans magie_ ? demanda-t-il en la fixant profondément.

Hermione se tendit.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas. Répondit-elle en glissant ses mains dans les poches de la veste de Malefoy.

Elle en sortit un briquet noir ébène. Il semblait être hors de prix et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'allumer, regardant la flamme se refléter dans les yeux inquisiteurs de Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu donné rendez-vous ici ? Ajouta-t-elle en faisant claquer le capuchon sur la molette avec un air de satisfaction enfantin.

\- Un simple test, répondit-il avec un air suffisant en arrachant le briquet des mains de la Gryffondor.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand sa peau frôla celle de Malefoy. Un rire moqueur s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- Un test ? Je me demande bien ce que tu peux retirer d'une expérience avec _une sang-de-bourbe_ , attaqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Ce fut au tour de Malefoy de se tendre. Elle le vit dans la ligne de ses épaules, la veine qui claqua contre sa tempe, la crispation de sa mâchoire. Elle se fit inconsciemment plus petite, regrettant presque d'avoir ouvert sa bouche.

\- Tu n'as pas changé Granger, comme tous les autres, répondit-il d'un ton amer.

Il fit demi-tour devant son regard médusé. Elle hallucinait n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas entendu Drago Malefoy dire que elle, Hermione Granger n'avait pas changé d'une voix qui trahissait de la déception ? Comme si le Serpentard pouvait bien espérer quelque chose de sa part. Cela voudrait dire qu'il avait changé et qu'il souhaitait que ce soit également le cas pour elle ?

Pour le moment, la chose dont elle était la plus sure, c'était que Malefoy s'éloignait. Elle réagit au quart de tour, s'élançant à sa poursuite. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable.

\- Malefoy !

Il ne se retourna pas.

\- Malefoy !

Elle balança sa chaussure, qui atterrit directement sur la fesse droite du Serpentard. « Jolie fesse », ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, au passage.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta subitement et se retourna vers elle, le regard noir. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, s'approchant à pas rapide de lui.

\- Tu as faim ? Je connais un petit restaurant sympa, dit-elle essoufflée, évitant son regard.

Elle sourit quand Malefoy ramassa sa chaussure et la tendit sous son nez.

\- C'est toi qui payes, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

* * *

Voilà :)

Un chapitre un petit peu plus court, mais je vous rassure, le quatrième est déjà bien plus long et complètement centré sur Drago et Hermione !

A demain !


End file.
